To Change the Past
by Earthstone
Summary: What if you had the chance to change the past? Legolas finds himself in the past with the knowledge of what's to happen to the one he loves. What will the outcome be?


To Change the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Earthstone  
  
Rating: Oo Not sure yet. :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earth: Yeah, started this before, but I wanted to make it longer. :D  
  
Legolas: Long? Long is good. This story had better be good though.  
  
Earth: *sigh* Yeah, yeah...I'll try. :P ...now...ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is a beautiful night in Minas Tirith. As I sit here on the rooftops of the Gondorian palace in a light green tunic and white bottoms which is a big change from my usual dark greens and browns. Just below me is the celebration of Elessar, King of Men, and Arwen, the Elves' evening star, in marriage. The wedding itself had taken place just this morning which is the Spring Solstice as well in which Arda seemed to will the flowers to bloom and the trees to grow taller every passing year. One would think that the Dark Lord was not defeated just three years ago. The weather of this 'joyous' day is definitely a good omen for the couple's future which will be full of love and good health. I am glad for Aragorn and Arwen deserves all the happiness that Arda can give. However, I have to wonder when my happiness will come.  
  
Just hearing all the blissful music of the elves and even the hobbits about love fill the air makes me miss what I never got to have. I have loved before, truly in fact for those who does not believe that I have ever loved due to my unmarried hand. I would have died for her and protected her from all the evils of the past age, but I had never gotten the chance to tell her how I felt before I realized my feelings and before she was cruelly taken away from me.   
  
I still remember the day where we last spent the day together. It was in the palace gardens in Mirkwood where we looked up into the stars and wished upon them.   
  
**********  
  
I heard a gasp. "What is it?" I turned towards my long time friend.  
  
"'Tis a star that is crying! I have read that in the lands of Men, when a star cries it is hoping for someone to wish upon it. Out of all the wishes that's wished upon it, the star shall pick one that is pure out of all the others and grant it."  
  
"You and your books! 'Tis probably a legend that is not true. Especially if it comes from the race of Men. Father speaks that they often make impossible wishes and expects it to come true. It creates false hope within them!"  
  
"Oh come, Legolas! We are still young! Let us indulge a bit of childish antics even if the legend comes from the race of Men. It shall not do us any harm. It is a rare occurrence especially seen in the Woodland Realms. How often do you see crying stars? The branches of Greenwood shields us from them."  
  
With a sigh, I responded. "Oh all right... let us wish upon them." With that said, the two of us closed our eyes and made our wishes. After a moment of silence, I asked her. "So... what have you wished for?"  
  
"I can not tell you, dear friend. It shall not come true if I do." Came the reply followed by a melodious laugh.  
  
**********  
  
I never knew what she wished for but I was certain that whatever it was, it was not the death that had came just the next day. I myself had not wished for anything which I now regret. I had thought it to be foolish but as a friend, I had decided to indulge her by pretending to join in on her childish activities. My love, the dreamer. I often reminisce and wonder that if I had wished for her safety that night, would she have been saved?   
  
We had spent the night in the glade and saw the sun rise from the tallest branches of Greenwood. We continued the day practicing archery although with a slight whine coming from her lips which still makes me laugh when I think of it.   
  
**********  
  
"I still do not know why you wish for me to come with you while you practice archery. I am a horrible archer. I would prefer walking in the gardens instead."  
  
"Because if you wish for me to join you in the library to read books..." I gave a shudder at the mention of reading on a beautiful day. "...then I wish for you to spend your last day here with me in the archery field, and I promised my father I would practice as often as I can so he may take me with him on the next festival hunt." I turned my back towards her and continued walking toward the fields.  
  
Hearing a very deep sigh and a throaty sound of disgust, she replied. "Oh all right. I still don't know why you need to practice. You are the better archer than even some of King Thranduil's soldiers."  
  
"You wish for me to stop and have my archery skills rot?" I asked with the most 'astonished' face I could create. "Then have all the other male elves laugh at me for I can not protect you or my own home? Do you not care about me as a friend?" I gasped and put my hand upon my forehead walking away.  
  
With my eyes slightly turned towards her. I saw her smile and shake her head. "You are so dramatic. I do not know how you ever became my best friend!"  
  
I turned and gave her a grin, and the two of us approached the archery range in light hearts and soft laughs.  
  
**********  
  
She had also shot some arrows beside me. She was very good with the bow, no matter how modest she was and denied. Her improving skills often caused me to boast for I had taught it to her when I had began training to be a Woodland Captain many years ago.  
  
We also went riding on our horses, Cuarane, a mighty black stallion in which I proudly tamed over a century ago, and Ardiena, a silvery white mare with the most grace that even some elves may be envious of, through the forest paths.   
  
**********  
  
"We should be heading back. 'Tis almost luncheon and I do not wish to worry your father."  
  
"You are right, let us go then." We rode side by side when suddenly I rode past her yelling, "Let us race, I'm sure I can beat you to the palace!" With that, I spoke to Cuarane to ride faster leaving her behind.  
  
I then heard a joyful laugh beside me just to see her ride past me on her mare. "You shall never beat me! I am the faster rider! After all... I am lighter than you!"  
  
With a gasp, I yelled back. "Are you saying I am over weight?!" I told Cuarane that we must beat her for both of our prides. We can not possibly allow a female to beat us! "Noro lim, Cuarane!!"  
  
**********  
  
She, of course, had beaten me. She was always the faster rider. I remembered once when she told me that she wished to fly and riding horses gave her that feeling. With the wind in your hair and the feel of freedom from all your troubles.   
  
We then read poetry in the library possibly as a torturing method of hers for me especially since she knew how much exploring I had wanted to do when I was younger, but a promise was a promise and even as a child, I did not go back on my word.  
  
**********  
  
"How can you read this?" I gave her an odd look and started looking at the book in different angles to tease her. "It has no drawings in them!"  
  
She laughed at me. "You should use your imagination. Let your mind free and anything is possible. When I read, it is as if I am dreaming and in a world that is different from this one. And I can feel what the writer wishes for others to know about and feel." She smiled with her eyes closed.  
  
Still giving her an odd look, I slowly went back to my book of poetry. A song book all about how to cook... how... interesting...  
  
**********  
  
I enjoy reading in the libraries now, it reminds me of her. I have even started my own book many years ago. To write of my journeys and adventures in hopes that she would be able to read them one day. Even elves believe that the dead or the ones who have gone across the seas are watching over the ones in Middle Earth.   
  
We were like day and night, but we were the best of friends. I was loud and impatient while she was just the opposite. Often I would find her in her room reading a book and singing tunes that calms even the most troubled soul.  
  
I loved her singing. Often I would have her sing to lull me asleep at night especially during the time in which my mother had faded from a spider attack when I only 1023 years old. I grieved and only her song would comfort me.   
  
**********  
  
"How could she go? Does she not love me?" I cried on her lap.  
  
"Sshh... of course she loves you. It is just her time. You shall see her someday." With a gentle embrace, she started to sing. Her enchanting melody slowly caused the pain within my heart to fade if only for a moment.  
  
"Promise you shall not leave me too? You are my dearest friend. I would not know what to do without you." I whispered on the brink of unconsciousness.   
  
"...I promise..."  
  
**********  
  
However the time I had truly needed her song, she wasn't there. She had left me to grief on my own. I had a time yelled at her for leaving when she had promised not to, but I knew it was not her fault. I only wish to have her back with me. I wondered if she had been proud of what I have become. It has been over a millennia since I have last seen her sweet smile.  
  
"Please Elbereth; give her back to me..." I whispered while looking up into the stars hoping that the Valar would hear my call. A single tear climbing down my face to show my grief. I closed my eyes thinking of all the happy memories of my past. Suddenly there was a wave of pain in my heart and I felt like I was flying. "LEGOLAS!!!" was all I heard from a voice that was so familiar before my world went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earth: Oh no!! :P I wonder what happened to poor Legolas! Hehehe. 0:)  
  
Legolas: CONTINUE!! I want to know if I die or not!!  
  
Earth: You'll just have to wait like a good patient elf that you are. Oo  
  
Legolas: :o Me? Patient? What world are YOU living in? Oo Come on! Tell me? *Puts on the I'm about to cry face*  
  
Earth: :o AWW!! LEGGIE!!! I'm sorry, hon!! *hugs*  
  
Legolas: hehehe, works EVERYTIME! ;)  
  
Earth: *secretly sticks a 'kick me' sign on the elf's back* 0:) 


End file.
